Yamanaka Ino
by BukSway
Summary: Ino vit au présent mais elle sait quand s’adapter aux exigences du futur. One shot.


**Disclaimer** : Aux dernières nouvelles Naruto appartenait toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Résumé : **Ino vit au présent mais elle sait quand s'adapter aux exigences du futur.**  
****Genre : ** Première fic et première fic…

**Yamanaka Ino**

Tu ne comprends pas les civils.

Tu as été conçue pour être un ninja, tu as été élevée dans cette optique.

Tu es jonin, fière d'avoir dépassé ta vingtième année, tu aspires à atteindre un jour tes trente ans

Tu sais que les civils éprouvent à l'égard des ninjas de rang supérieur un mélange de peur et de compassion. S'ils ne voient que les inconvénients du métier, tu dois n'en percevoir que les avantages. Certes les risques de mortalité sont élevés, mais ils te permettent de mieux saisir la valeur du temps et de vivre intensément chaque instant.

Les conditions de vie difficile ne durent que le temps des missions, toutefois une majorité de ninjas préfèrent mener une vie spartiate et austère, sans attaches matérielles. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu entretiens un train de vie relativement luxueux avec le pourcentage de ton important salaire qui n'entre pas dans les caisses du Clan, tu ne te refuses rien.

Tu es capable de supporter des douleurs qui rendraient fou n'importe quel homme, c'est ce qui te permet d'apprécier autant le plaisir des sens.

Tu aimes boire plus que de raison et manger de la nourriture raffinée quand tu en as l'occasion, ce qui arrive fréquemment avec Chôji comme coéquipier.

Mais ce que tu préfères c'est le plaisir de la chair.

Tu es belle et le sais. Et tu n'éprouves aucun scrupule à user de tes charmes pour multiplier les conquêtes.

Tu ne crois pas en l'amour, comme de nombreux ninjas expérimentés, tu penses que les passions sont mystifiantes, elles aliènent l'esprit et le détournent du devoir.

Tu te disputes souvent avec Sakura au sujet de l'amour, elle y croit toujours, tu en es désolée. Malheureusement, c'est l'un des héritages de la société civile dont Sakura ne pourra jamais se débarrasser.

Quelle ironie. L'une des meilleurs kunoichi du village, issue du monde civil.

Grand front. Sakura. L'élève de l'Hokage.

Tu es très attachée à Sakura parce qu'elle est ton amie mais avant tout ta rivale.

Sakura repousse sans cesse les limites. Tu dois toujours t'améliorer pour ne jamais perdre.

Tu penses que votre amitié se serait depuis longtemps émoussée, si vous n'aviez pas été rivales.

Ainsi tu chéris cette rivalité plus que tout, en fait, tu ignores si tu aurais autant progressée seule, si tu serais encore vivante aujourd'hui.

Sakura partage le même immeuble que toi, mais ta vue sur le village est plus jolie.

Tu te plais à amener tes conquêtes à ton appartement.. Tu espères convertir Sakura à ton style de vie, en hurlant plus fort avec chaque nouvel amant. Grand front est toujours entiché de l'Uchiha.

Tu reconnais qu'il est sexy. Néanmoins tu sais que cela ne veut rien dire, au lit il peut être impuissant ! Génie ou pas, tu sais de quoi tu parles.

Les seuls hommes qui comptent vraiment pour toi, sont ta paire d'idiots, Shikamaru et Chôji.

Tes coéquipiers.

Tes frères d'armes.

Tu souris en pensant à_ tes _hommes. Qui aurait pu prévoir que tu deviendrais aussi possessive à l'égard des deux nuls.

C'est sans doute pourquoi tu as compris le désir quasi obsessionnel de Sakura et Naruto de récupérer _leur _stupide égoïste.

Tu as été présente au côté de Sakura pour la consoler à chaque nouvel échec. Tu n'as pas fait grand chose si ce n'est la distraire de la déprime par un babillage frivole.

Dans ton immeuble vivent une majorité de civils.

Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent à ton sujet ; ne serait-ce qu'à la façon dont ils te dévisagent, à ce qu'ils murmurent dans ton dos, oubliant souvent que tu es jonin.

La légèreté de tes mœurs n'est pas de leur goût.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que si tu avais été dotée d'un pénis, ils ne diraient pas la même chose.

Alors quand tu chevauches avec fougue ta dernière conquête, tu prends ton pied en faisant un vacarme d'enfer, quitte à simuler un peu.

Ton père et ta vieille tante t'harcèlent afin que tu accomplisses ton devoir envers le Clan maintenant que tu es suffisamment âgée. Toutefois tu es consciente que cet état d'urgence résulte plus de ton actuel choix de carrière.

Qui sait si chaque mission n'est pas la dernière.

Tu dois donner un héritier au Clan très vite et tu n'es pas prête à renoncer à ton style de vie.

Sakura ne comprend pas le sens du devoir que tu ressens à l'égard du Clan.

Sakura n'est pas issue d'un clan ninja.

La pérennité du Clan et de ses techniques priment sur les aspirations individuelles.

Ta mère comprend.

Elle comprend que tes mœurs légères, débauche et excès, sont le pilier de ton équilibre psychique.

Il est un lieu commun, les ninjas, lorsqu'ils en ont la chance, vieillissent mal. Extrêmement mal. Ils ont tendance à développer toutes sortes d'étranges obsessions qui servent de catalyseur au stress et à la pression de la vie de soldat.

Leur équilibre mental en dépend.

Enfant, tu as espéré ne jamais finir comme ta mère.

Ancienne chunin, elle est une maniaque du rangement et de l'ordre. Ton enfance a été vraiment traumatisante. C'est pourquoi, tu as tant besoin de liberté et d'absence d'obligation pour être performante durant les missions.

Ta mère a trouvé la solution à ton dilemme. La charge de l'héritier lui reviendra et tu pourras ainsi continuer de jouir de ta liberté sans autre compte à rendre.

Tu y as réfléchi et n'y vois aucun inconvénient. De plus, tu es trop égoïste pour développer un quelconque instinct maternel à l'heure actuelle, dans l'avenir peut être.

Ton père est quelque peu réticent, il voit d'un mauvais œil ton apparente absence de moralité. Ta tante est contre l'idée, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire, tu accomplis ton devoir envers le Clan.

Tu as choisi le donneur en conséquence, enfin le père.

Un ANBU, un de tes réguliers. C'est un bon ninja et il n'a pas de technique héréditaire qui pourrait influer irrémédiablement sur le patrimoine génétique de l'héritier. Du moins pas à ta connaissance.

Et point non négligeable, il ne risque pas de venir exiger ses droits de paternités.

Plus maintenant.

Tu te demandes si les deux barres bleues signifient que le test est positif.

Après avoir vérifié sur la boite, tu soupires de soulagement. Enceinte du premier coup !

Tu espères que tu seras aussi chanceuse avec une grossesse sans soucis.

**FIN**


End file.
